Action Vérité
by Eastpak
Summary: Ou comment un jeu version Catherine Willows peut former un couple en une soirée.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient évidemment à Jerry Bruckheimer et à CBS !

Les répliques entre * ... * sont les pensées de Sara.

**Action / Vérité**

« Et si on jouait à un jeu ? » Suggéra Catherine à ses collègues. Ils s'étaient réunis après un service dans un bar près du LVPD. L'équipe de nuit était au complet autour d'une table avec Jim Brass et Sofia Curtis.

*Version Willows sûrement …*

« Un jeu à la Catherine Willows ou un jeu normal ? » Demanda Greg suspicieux.

« Les deux ! » Répondit Catherine avec un grand sourire. « Action / Vérité mais on pose les questions à une seule personne que j'ai choisi préalablement. »

« J'y joue si tu n'es pas cette personne ! » Répliqua Warrick. Catherine hocha la tête avant de parcourir la table des yeux pour choisir sa victime. Elle passa devant Sofia qui elle buvait tranquillement son cocktail et jouait avec son verre. Sofia se trouvait à côté de Sara dont elle est secrètement amoureuse depuis qu'elle avait été dans l'équipe de nuit. Cela donna une idée à Catherine qui souriait dangereusement.

« Blondie Cop ! » Sofia leva soudainement sa tête qui était rester jusqu'alors baissée puis observa le sourire de Catherine d'un mauvais œil. « Tu es l'heureuse élue pour notre Action / Vérité version Willows ! »

*Blondie Cop ? Elle est sérieuse là, Sofia va devoir répondre à des Vérité, oh misère …*

« Ne m'appelle pas Blondie Cop, Catherine ! »

« Jim le fait pourtant ! » Dit Catherine en pointant du doigt Jim.

« Oui quand je lui donne du travail qu'elle n'aime pas, à savoir la paperasse. »

« Pourtant, il me semblait que j'avais été engagée pour être détective sous ta direction pas pour être ta secrétaire ! » Rétorqua Sofia à Jim qui ne sût pas quoi répondre.

*Elle a vraiment dit ça ? Mais elle veut se faire virer ou quoi … *

« Est-ce qu'il existe un lexique de police qui se transmet de mère en fille chez les Curtis ? »

« C'est possible … » Sofia souri à Jim avant de boire une gorgée de son cocktail.

« Vous pouvez nous expliquer là ? » Demanda Nick qui n'avait absolument rien compris.

« Quand j'étais encore un lieutenant, j'avais sous mes ordres Emily, la mère de Sofia. Je l'appelais tout le temps Blondie Cop et lui donnait toujours mes dossiers à faire au lieu de l'envoyer sur le terrain. Un jour, elle en a eu marre et elle m'a sortie cette réplique. » Jim souri face à ce souvenir. Il avait toujours apprécié Emily et il se comportait un peu de la même manière avec Sofia.

*Jim connaît la mère de Sofia …*

« Trois jours plus tard, elle était devenue lieutenant. » Conclu Sofia en souriant et en buvant une autre gorgée.

« Une envie de devenir lieutenant, détective Curtis ? »

« On sait jamais, capitaine Brass. »

« Bon je commence ! Action ou Vérité Blondie Cop ? » Sofia souffla, décidément Catherine ne fait jamais ce qu'on lui demande.

« Vérité … »

« Quel est ton type ? » Sofia se crispa, regarda du coin de l'œil sa voisine de gauche mais celle-ci ne semblait pas participer activement à ce jeu et elle en fût ravi.

« Moi mais je ne suis pas narcissique. » Répondit Sofia mystérieusement.

« J'ai pas compris. » Dit Greg en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Les femmes qui ne sont pas blondes aux yeux bleus. » Retranscrit Catherine pour Greg.

*Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas possible …*

« Tu es une lesbienne ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ta question Greg ? »

« Non … » Répondit Greg en rougissant. « Action ou Vérité ? »

« Vérité, je pense. » Sofia fit un clin d'œil à Greg qui rougit de plus belle.

« Depuis quand es-tu … une lesbienne ? » Demanda Greg qui baissa les yeux à la fin de sa question pour ne pas regarder Sofia.

« J'avais 16 ans. Il y avait un vote pour le garçon le plus sexy du lycée et mon frère a gagné. Les filles étaient complètement raide dingue devant lui et l'une de mes amies m'a demandée s'il n'était pas mon frère et que je le voyais pour la première fois, si je voudrais coucher avec lui. J'ai répondit non puis je suis sorti dans le parc. On avait dû le dire à mon frère car il m'a rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et me dit alors bienvenue au club Sis ! »

*Depuis qu'elle a 16 ans ? Mais pourquoi elle n'a jamais rien dit …*

« Ton frère est gay ? » Sofia hocha la tête à la question de Nick. « Quel choc quand les filles l'ont appris … Enfin je suppose. »

« A qui le tour ? » Demanda Catherine comme si elle dirigeait une salle de ventes aux enchères.

« Action ou vérité, Baby Blondie ? »

« Arrête de sortir avec ma mère, Jim. » Celui-ci éclata de rire. « Je suppose que si tu connais ce surnom, tu connais toute ma vie revue et corrigée par Emily Curtis alors on va dire Action. »

*Moi aussi je veux connaître ta vie !*

« Embrasse un homme. » Sofia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tout en regardant Jim qui lui souriait à pleine dent.

*Devant moi ? Attends un peu là … Je devient jalouse !*

« Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquer … Jim, j'embrasse pas les hommes, c'est pour ça que je suis une lesbienne. Je préfère les femmes ! »

« Je suis sûr que ton frère embrasse des femmes. »

« Oui moi … Bon je peux choisir ? » Jim hocha la tête. « Très bien … » Sofia fit le rapide inventaire des hommes présents à cette table Jim, Warrick, Nick, Greg et enfin Grissom. Elle pesa les pour et les contre pour chacun d'entre eux mais ne trouva pas un seul qui se démarquait. Finalement, elle regarda la disposition des places et vit que Grissom était juste à sa droite. Elle osa un regard en direction de Catherine pour avoir son approbation et celle-ci lui donna. « Merci Catherine, désolé Grissom. » Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle s'excusait avant de sentir une bouche chaude sur la sienne. Le baiser était timide car Grissom était totalement crisper et ne prenait pas part à ce baiser, laissant Sofia faire son gage. Sofia rompit le baiser sentant que Grissom était gêné et retourna à sa place.

« Comment elle embrasse, Boss ? » Demanda Greg quand il vit Grissom légèrement mal à l'aise et qui ne regardait pas Sofia.

« Comme une blonde … » Répondit Grissom avant d'embrasser Catherine à pleine bouche. Elle est répondit bien évidement en plaçant ses mains derrière la nuque de Grissom. Sentant le besoin d'air, Grissom brisa le baiser et rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa compagne. Personne n'entendit ce qu'il disait mais le sourire qui apparu sur le visage de Catherine en disait long.

*Comment ça elle embrasse comme une blonde ?*

« Cela signifie que tu embrasses bien, Sofia. »

« Merci Catherine car je crois que j'avais compris autre chose sur ma couleur de cheveux. »

« De rien Baby Blondie … » Sofia tira la langue à Catherine de façon très mature qui amplifia le sourire de Catherine.

« Le prochain qui utilise un surnom avec Blondie dedans, je le tue, c'est compris ? » S'énerva Sofia en regardant particulièrement Jim et Catherine. Ils hochèrent la tête en connaissant le tempérament de la jeune femme.

« Action ou Vérité, Sofia ? » Posa Warrick.

« Vérité par pitié … » Elle avait dit ça en visant Jim du regard.

« As-tu toujours été une blonde aux cheveux longs ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit Sofia en roulant les yeux. Pourquoi personne ne croit qu'elle est une vraie blonde ?

*Elle ment … Il y avait une photo d'elle en brune dans son casier …*

« Sofia … » Tenta Jim.

« Quoi ? » Sofia regarda Jim droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Celui-ci fini par lever un sourcil. « Très bien ! Non, je n'ai pas toujours été une blonde aux cheveux longs. Ma couleur naturelle est le brun. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer en blonde ? » Posa Catherine.

« Une amie a mis ces cheveux blonds sur ma tête, j'ai bien aimée et depuis je suis blonde. »

« Eh bah tu vois c'était pas compliquer Baby Blondie ! » Répliqua Jim en souriant.

« Comment ça se fait que Jim soit au courant ? » Demanda Greg. Au lieu de répondre, Sofia marmonna quelque chose avant de boire une gorgée. « Je comprends pas quand tu parles dans ta barbe, Sofia. »

« Ma mère a la fâcheuse habitude de parler de moi à tout va … Regardez cette blonde là-bas, c'est ma fille ! N'est-elle pas magnifique ? Vous savez, elle n'a pas toujours été une blonde bien que je ne comprenne pas ce choix si soudain concernant sa couleur de cheveux. » Imita Sofia avec des gestes pour reproduire sa mère.

*Magnifique, c'est le mot …*

« Je me souviens, quelques mois après ta naissance, Emily avait amenée une photo de toi au bureau. »

« Elle a fait quoi ? J'y crois pas, dit moi que c'est pas celle où je mange mon orteil ! »

« Si, c'est celle-ci … » Affirma Jim. Sofia posa ses bras sur la table et y enfoui sa tête. « Jim, regarde cette beauté, Sofia Eléonore Curtis, 3k100 et tu as vu ses joues, on en croquerait ! Et puis, elle a à peine 6 mois et elle est déjà souple ! » Toute l'assemblée rigola à l'imitation de la mère de Sofia par Jim. Sofia, par contre avait toujours sa tête enfouie dans ses bras.

*Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir cette photo …*

« Tu aurais dû voire ces yeux quand elle avait dit ça, ils brillaient Sofia. Elle aime parler de toi tout simplement parce qu'elle t'aime. » Sofia releva doucement sa tête puis soupira.

« Je sais ça c'est juste qu'elle parle trop de moi … » Jim lui envoyait un rapide clin d'œil.

« Au suivant ! »

« Catherine, arrête de parler de moi comme si c'était une enchère … »

*Je t'achète tout de suite !*

« Action ou Vérité ? » Posa Nick.

« Vérité … » Répondit Sofia avant de portée son verre à sa bouche.

« Quand as-tu perdue ta virginité ? » Sofia qui était en train de boire, recracha immédiatement ce qu'elle avait bu dans son verre.

« Excuse moi ? »

*Quoi ?*

« Tu as demander une Vérité et bien en voilà une ! »

« Vous passez à un niveau au dessus là ! » Sofia se retourna et fit signe au barman pour avoir un autre cocktail. Celui-ci lui souri avant de lui apporter son précieux breuvage. « Merci Yann. » Il lui fit un autre sourire avant de retourner au bar. « J'ai failli quand j'avais 17 ans. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Warrick. Sofia jouait avec son verre, ne voulant pas vraiment répondre à cause de sa voisine de gauche.

« On était trois … Je ne suis pas du genre de femmes qui couchent à gauche ou à droite par plaisir. Je suis fidèle si vous préférez. » Elle bu une gorgée avant de reprendre. « J'avais 19 ans, je pensais que c'était le grand amour mais le lendemain, elle était partie. »

*Si je la retrouve celle là … *

« J'espère que ta mère n'est pas au courant de ça. »

« Je lui ai dit que c'est moi qui était partie, Jim. Sinon, ça ferait longtemps qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde. » Sofia joua avec son verre, elle était inquiète, Sara n'avait toujours rien dit sur tout ce qu'elle avait pu révéler de sa vie.

« Action ou Vérité ? » Demanda Grissom.

« Vérité … »

« Quelle est la musique qui te fait penser à celle que tu aimes et pourquoi ? » Sofia fixa Grissom avec des yeux ronds en le suppliant de changer de vérité mais celui-ci ne changea pas et continua de sourire devant la mine désemparée de Sofia.

« Non. » Répondit fermement Sofia.

« Tu dois répondre Blondie Cop. »

« J'ai dit non Catherine ! » S'énerva Sofia.

« Aller Sofia ! Ce n'est pas comme si celle que tu aimes est à cette table ! » Répliqua Greg. Sofia se crispa avant de fermer les yeux. Ils regardèrent alors Sara qui avait toujours rien dit.

*Pourquoi tout le monde me fixe comme ça ? Mon dieu …*

« Suddenly I See de K.T Tunstall. J'existe seulement quand elle me regarde. » Dit Sofia en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Waouh, tu dois vraiment l'aimer. » Rétorqua Nick.

« Si seulement, elle pouvait ressentir la même chose … »

*Je ressens la même chose !*

« Sara, c'est ton tour. »

*Je passe mon tour … *

Sofia ouvrit instantanément les yeux à la phrase de Catherine. Sara quand, à elle, se crispa et se racla la gorge.

« Action ou Vérité ? »

« Action … » Dit Sofia pleine d'espoir.

« Je sais pas fais ce que tu veux. » Sofia ferma les yeux à l'entende de la réponde de Sara. Elle avait espéré autre chose de Sara comme Action. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sofia ouvrit les yeux, une idée venait de germer dans sa tête. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Sara puis se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Sara se crispa encore plus face à l'approche de Sofia près d'elle.

*Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?*

Sofia posa ses mains sur le visage de Sara et le caressa doucement avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

*Oh mon dieu !*

Sara ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser, ne réalisant pas encore ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que la langue de Sofia demande le passage à la lèvre inférieure de Sara. Elle entre ouvrit légèrement sa bouche pour la laisser passer et ainsi approfondir le baiser. Sentant le besoin d'air, Sofia brisa le baiser mais laissa son front collé à celui de Sara.

« Voilà quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis un bon moment … » Répliqua Sofia en reprenant son souffle. Elle souri à Sara qui elle ne savait pas quelle attitude prendre face à ce baiser si soudain.

*Et moi dont !*

Mais elle se reprit rapidement avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Sofia dans un second baiser plus fougueux que le premier. Sara rompit le baiser et passa ses doigts sur la joue de Sofia pour en goûter la texture.

« Je t'aime aussi. » S'exclama Sara avant d'embrasser Sofia une troisième fois. Finalement, le jeu Action / Vérité version Willows n'est pas si mal que ça …


End file.
